Light or Love?
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: This is a REALLY weird fic. I'sa sort of love triangle between Kari/TK/Sora. Basically Kari and Sora both have feelings for TK but TK can't sort his feelings for either. * CHAPTER 2* Now its Sora's turn for daydreaming.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

A/N: This is a really weird fic. It's a love triangle between Sora/TK/Kari. Matt and TK's parents also got back together and they now live in the same house. I don't know what possessed me to do this but anyways please read and review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters yadda yadda yadda.

__

Light or Love?

Kari's POV

My alarm woke me up from a wonderful dream about TK. My alarm always decides to wake me up when he's about to admit his feelings for me. 'Oh well.' I thought. 'I'll be able to see him today.'

You see, I had realized that I had been in love with TK for about 2 or 3 years. But I never got a chance to tell him with Davis hovering around me.

"Hey Kari! You awake yet?" Tai yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah! Just woke up." I called back. I checked my calendar to see what date it was. It turned out that today was the last day of school.

I quickly ate my breakfast and ran out the door in hopes of catching TK before the swarm of girls caught him.

Luck, it turned out, was on my side. I caught up to TK when he was about 2 blocks from where the swarm of girls were waiting in ambush. Who naturally swarm the cutest and most popular guy in school.

"Hey TK!" I called.

"Huh? Oh. Hi Kari." He said looking a little troubled but I knew that I shouldn't press it.

"So… What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much except that Matt is planning on throwing an end of the year party after school." He said. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" I said. "Who else is coming?"

"Just the original Digidestined. The others and I thought you needed a break from Davis."

"Great! I'll see you after school!" I called.

The rest of the day I spent day-dreaming about the party Matt was going have. I didn't even notice Davis' compliments and other such meaningless stuff. I don't even remember walking around and getting my books and going to the classes. I was to busy wrapped up in this dream:

****

~*Dream Sequence*~

I was dressed in a nice yellow T-shirt and wore green shorts. I walked up to Matt and TK's house. 

**TK greeted me at the door and told me to come in. He looked even cuter than he did during the day and wore a nice light blue T-shirt and khaki shorts. Instead of the party TK told me about there was a table marvelously set in his dining room that was set for two people and most of the light came from the candles on table.**

"I thought you were having a party TK." I said while sitting down at the table.

"Matt and I decided to call it off." He said while taking his chair.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I asked.

"All right." He said, "I'll tell you the truth. There is no party and there wasn't going to be."

"Then why did you tell me you would be having a party?" I asked astonished that he lied to me.

"I wanted to tell you something really important and didn't know any other way to be able to tell you." He said.

I was getting very excited and thought, 'He's going to say it! He's going to say he loves me!'

"What is it TK?" I asked my excitement rising.

"Well… Ever since our battle against Piedmon when we were eight, I felt a strange feeling toward you." TK paused.

"Go on." I said.

"Well… Over the years I was able to identify that emotion. I found that I was -BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!"

~*End Dream Sequence*~

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" screamed the school bell that marked the end of the day. 

I was knocked away from my daydream that I never wanted to leave. Once again the ringing sounds of a bell have taken me away from paradise with TK.

Then a thought hit me. 'It could be true you know. You don't know if any of the others know about the party yet so your dream could still come true!'

I quickly rushed home to get changed. I changed into the exact same thing I wore in my day-dream.

The party was at 4:30 and it was 4:00 now so I still had a little time to find my fake crest.

Each of the Digidestined made a replica of their Crests and only wore them on special occasions. I thought that if my dream did come true then that would be a special enough occasion.

Soon I was walking towards Matt and TK's house and saw Mimi Izzy and Joe enter. 

So my dream wouldn't come true yet. There are still ways they could come true at Matt's party…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Once again I don't know what possessed me to start writing this series. I won't continue if you don't want me to. So please REVIEW.


	2. Default Chapter

****

A/N: MagnaPixiemon: Its me again! I'm going on a fic stampede! I've decided, because of all the good reviews, to move on with the story: Light or Love. It has been subtitled Daydreams because everything seems to be taken in a daydream time. * Sounds of a door slamming open are heard * PIXIEMON!!! MAGNAANGEMON!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE TAIORA AND TAKARI FANS FROM GETTING IN HERE!!!! MagnaAngemon: Sorry! They used a battering ram! Pixiemon: Look out! Here they come! MagnaPixiemon: Eeeeeep! I don't own Digimon… I do own this story. Don't steal it. Eeeeeeeeeep! * MagnaPixiemon and Co. run from the mob of Taiora and Takari Fans * 

Light or Love .2

Daydreams

Sora's POV

I sat in a chair in the corner at Matt and TK's party and watched TK as he opened the door to admit Kari. 'Hey! She's wearing her Crest to! I wonder why…' I thought as I saw her come through. TK also seemed to notice. 'He's probably wondering why both of us are wearing our Crests.' After Kari entered, I heard an argument coming from the other corner. It seemed like Izzy and Joe were fighting over something and Mimi was watching. 

Nothing seemed to happen so I slowly drifted off to sleep…

****

(A/N: Everything in Bold is a Daydream.)

It was 8 O'clock, time to leave the party. I got up from my chair, which I realized I was sitting in the whole time. I made my way slowly to the door because I wanted to savor every moment in his house. I was about to exit when TK came up to me.

"Ummm… Ah…" he stuttered "I was a wondering if… ah… you could stay a little longer…"

I was taken by surprise! "Ummm… Sure!" I replied.

"Good! I hope you didn't eat to much snack food because Matt helped me make a nice dinner!" he said happily.

I was so happy! He practically admitted he loved me, but, of course, he hadn't said it out loud. "Don't worry! I didn't eat anything at all!" I said, probably a little to cheerily.

After our brief conversation, he led me into the dining room, which had dim lights and two candles on the table. It also had probably the best looking and smelling food ever! It looked too good to eat!

"I hope you like Teriyaki Chicken," he said, "because that's what we made."

"I love it!" I replied energetically. I sat down in the chair across from him, which had a plate that had some chicken, fried rice, and some soy sauce next to it.

After we finished our meal he said, "Ummm… I hope you liked it Sora." He said.

"I loved it!" I replied a little to energetically.

"Good. Umm… What I'm about to tell you… Promise me you won't hate me for this." He said cautiously.

"I could never hate you TK." I said almost knowing what he would say next. It happened in all the romance movies.

"Well… Ummm… Sora, I… I…," he stammered.

"Yes?" I probed.

"Sora I lo-"

"Hey! Are you awake?" a voice said after waking me up from my beautiful daydream.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm awake." I said sleepily. Then I realized whom I was talking to. It was TK! His beautiful eyes filled with question. His disheveled hair I wish I could run my hands through. But that wouldn't be possible, would it?

"Everyone else has left. You probably should to." He said then added as an afterthought. "Why are you wearing your Crest?" 

"Oh… Ummm… I thought something special would happen today." I replied uncertainly.

"Funny. That's the same thing Kari said." He muttered as I left.

### ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

MagnaPixiemon: And so ends another chapter in the saga of Light or Love? Daydreams. Hope you enjoyed it! And keep those flames coming! They're the only things keeping us warm in this secluded cabin on top of a mountain! Pixiemon: You idiot! Now they know where we are! * Ravaging band of Taiora and Takari fans bust through the cabin * MagnaAngemon: RUNNN!!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! * MagnaPixiemon and Co. run or fly as fast as their feet/wings can take them. * MagnaPixiemon: Don't forget to Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!


End file.
